


Return of Arsenal

by Aurum_Fidei



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum_Fidei/pseuds/Aurum_Fidei
Summary: Roy has returned!





	

The Arrow Cave was empty for the night. Thea knew this for a fact. Oliver and Laurel were out patrolling for the night, Felicity was running the coms from her and Oliver's loft, and Dig had taken Lyla out to dinner for a date night. Thea was going to take advantage of the empty space.  
"Roy, get in here! I swear, Oliver won't be back for hours!" Thea beckoned for her boyfriend to follow her into the open space. He reluctantly came forward to grab her hand as he looked around.  
"This place is definitely different from the place below Verdant."  
"Yes. It is so much more spacious… AND in that room over there is a fold out couch… for when Oliver has particular nasty fights with Felicity." Thea nodded towards the closed door suggestively.  
"Thea… Is it really a good idea to get up to something when someone could walk in? I mean, have you even told them I'm back in town? Let alone that we are back together?"   
"Roy. Ollie and Laurel are patrolling. When it’s them doing it the patrol lasts hours. Felicity is controlling the comms at her and Oliver's loft because she is sick as a freaking dog and Dig has datenight with Lyla. We are NOT going to be interrupted… I swear." Thea said as she stepped in closer "Besides it's not like we can go back to my place… I live with Oliver and Felicity."   
Roy nodded as he simply ducked down to capture Thea's lips in slow kiss. When he broke off he said in a husky voice "I've missed you…"   
"Show me." She said her eyes dark with passion.  
At that he let out a low growl and scooped her up into his arms and began to kiss her again. Thea quickly wrapped her around his neck to deepen the kiss as Roy began walking towards the door that Thea had pointed out to him. She began unbuttoning his shirt to gain access to more skin, needing more contact with him. Roy groaned as he, instead of opening the door, pressed Thea against the closed wooden door, setting her on her feet again so his hands were free to brace himself. Thea allowed her hands to roam his bare torso as she continued to kiss him with the passion of lost time. God, how she had missed this man. Why had she ever even considered moving on from him?   
They broke apart for a moment to look into each other's eyes. Roy silently brushed the hair that had fallen in front of her face behind her ear before he yet again dipped down to kiss her passionately.   
They were both too absorbed in each other to hear the commotion near the elevator.  
"Seriously, Oliver, I had it handled!" Laurel was nearly shouting.  
"Laurel. You got shot." Oliver deadpanned. He was basically carrying Laurel as she currently couldn't walk on her left leg.  
"That doesn't mean you had to come to my rescue. I can handle myself you know."   
"Laurel, you can barely walk" Oliver rolled his eyes "Lets just get you to the Med Bay so I can get that bullet out of your leg and stitch you up."   
Laurel huffed but nodded her head in agreement. That is when they both heard the rather load moan come from the other side of the Foundry. They looked that way to find a well-built man in a red and white button down shirt (currently unbuttoned) holding Thea against a door and kissing her. They stared, mouths agape, for a moment. They were in shock that Thea would bring someone down here and let someone in without informing anyone. They were more shocked that Thea was seeing someone and hadn't told anyone.   
It was that moment that the man began to kiss Thea's neck and Thea opened her eyes and her gaze landed on Laurel. Her eyes widened as she immediately shoved the man off and he turned to see what was making her react that way and- "Roy??" Laurel shouted.   
"What in the HELL is going on Speedy??" Oliver walked over forgetting all about injured Laurel.  
Laurel wobbled on the spot for a moment "Whoa, Oliver! Kinda can't walk over here! Bullet in my leg! Not that I don't want to know what the hell is going on but can you just please help me over to the table first before you charge after Roy?"   
Oliver glanced back and immediately did as he was asked helping Laurel to the metal table that was used for medical procedures. "Sorry, Laurel."   
Laurel then took her mask off as she hoisted herself up onto the table. "Now please, Thea, explain yourself. And fast. How long has Roy been in Star City? How long have you been back together? Why is it that this information was never given to us?"   
"It's been a week. I finally found a way that we can talk to the police department about Roy's supposed death in prison. We can nullify it, saying he was forced into saying he was the Arrow and Roy can come home and out of hiding." Thea said deftly ignoring Laurels last two questions.  
Oliver stared blankly as he moved his head from side to side. He then brought his hands up to his head as he said "That is great news! We have so much that needs to be done. Roy come with me really fast we can talk upstairs while Thea patches Laurel up." Oliver had come forward to roughly grab Roy by the arm and start to drag him towards the elevator and away from Thea.  
"Ollie, no killing my boyfriend." The said in a warning tone as she made her way towards Laurel. She knew there was no use fighting her brother. He was going to talk to Roy one way or another.  
Oliver didn't answer as the elevator door closed and he and Roy ascended onto the ground level.  
"Ok, Laurel. I guess it's me and you down here. Why don't you show me your leg and we can dig out the bullet and get you stitched up."   
"And while you are at it you can finish answering my questions." Laurel retorted as she swung her injured leg up onto the table and began pulling her pant leg back to reveal a bloody mess. She winced as the leather scraped against the wound.   
"Ouch. What happened, Laurel?" Thea asked as she readied the supplies on the table.   
"Nope don't even try to change the subject. How long have you guys been back together? Why keep it a secret?" Thea focused on the task at hand, thoroughly cleaning the gunshot wound ignoring the older woman's questions. "Thea, please, I am not going to ask you to tell me again. Now tell me. You know you can trust me right? You have always been like another little sister to me."  
"I know." Thea said as she began to carefully remove the bullet with sterile tweezers.  
Laurel winced at the sudden and more intense pain in her leg but pushed on through the conversation "Then why aren't you answering me?"  
Thea looked up and looked Laurel in the eye before she looked down again. She removed the bullet from her leg in a swift motion before saying "Fine. We have been back together for about a month now. I have been going to Bludhaven to see him every weekend for a day. Today was the first time he has been back in Star City. Tomorrow he has a meeting with your Dad."  
"So that's where you have been the last few Saturdays…. You know I would have understood that a lot better than 'I just can't' when we were arguing about patrol assignments." Laurel laughed slightly before wincing as Thea once again began digging around in her wound to ensure there was no bullet fragments.  
"Well, we didn't want anyone to know…" Thea said as she began cleaning the wound again, keeping her head down in the process so she didn't have to meet Laurel's eyes.  
"Why? We would have all been so happy for you! We all have missed Roy so much in the last year and would love to see him and have him back on the team. If he wants back in, that is." Laurel said. She squinted in pain as Thea began suturing her wound.  
"Roy and I… we didn't want to mess things up this time. We were both in bad places the last time and we just want to be able to be happy and we wanted to see if we could even work together still before we complicated things further by telling you guys…" Thea said as she carefully sutured the wound shut. Thea, unlike Oliver, gave tiny and precise sutures so she took longer.  
Laurel hated the feeling of her flesh being tugged at, but she gritted her teeth and continued talking "You and Roy are good for each other, Thea. You deserve some happiness. You were always happy with Roy, and that boy loves you like no other. He simply worships you. That's everything a girl could ever want." Laurel finished talking just as Thea tied off her thread and looked up, her eyes were glazed over with unshed tears. She wrapped Laurel in a strong embrace that lasted a long time.  
"Thank you, Laurel. You really are my big sister I never had…" Thea's voice was thick with emotion.  
When Thea pulled back she was able to then help Laurel down off the table and back to the changing room so Laurel could put on street clothing.

Meanwhile upstairs

Oliver had led Roy out of the elevator and into his office. He had sat down at his desk and motioned for his former protégé to sit across from him.   
They stared at each other in silence for a long period of time before either of them spoke.  
"Roy," He started "It's been a long time. I am happy you are going to finally get to come home."  
"Me too, Oliver. It's been a long time coming and I am glad it can finally happen." Roy was nervously rubbing his legs as he looked between Oliver and the door behind him.  
"I am not going to hurt you Roy. I am just going to tell you one simple thing: If you dare hurt Thea in any way shape or form, you will find yourself having arrows in places you do not want arrows. And yes there are preferable spots on your body." Oliver was cool and collected as he said his threat, looking especially menacing in his green mask. Roy simply gulped as he continued to jitter in his seat.  
Before Roy could speak again Oliver began to pull something out of his desk. With a heavy thud a bottle of good tequila was placed on top of his desk as well as two shot glasses.  
"Now let's take a shot to celebrate your return." Oliver said as he poured out the two shots.  
"To family." Roy said weakly as he raised his shot up and downed it  
"To family." Oliver concurred as he downed his own shot.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Read and Review!!


End file.
